Nightwing (Volume 2) Issue 141
Synopsis "Freefall, Chapter Two" Nightwing and Superman sit in a park discussing the missing bodies they've just found out about. Nightwing can't figure out what the body of a 13th Century French knight and the body of Black Condor have to do with each other. Superman tells him how he accidentally discovered that someone had dug from beneath the grave and cut away the bottom of the coffin. Nightwing tells him he found something similar. Superman tells him he'll be available to help him but has to take care of worldly things also. Before he can leave, they are interrupted by the park security guard. He happens to have a camera and asks if he can get a picture of him "punching" Superman in the jaw. The next day at the Cloisters Museum, Dick acts as the new curator. He tells the employees that they will be closing the museum for three months in order to add new additions and to take care of some safety issues that have come up. One of the employees questions what makes him qualified to take over from the retired previous curator besides his connections. Dick spouts off his knowledge of their surroundings and easily convinces them that he knows what he's talking about. Later at Valhalla Cemetery in Metropolis, Nightwing is staking the place out and placing sensors around the grave of some buried super-powers. Dr. Kendall is over seeing the acquisition of more dead bodies. He gives one of his henchmen a list of more bodies he wants delivered to him within three days. With the help of the Justice Society of America and John Stewart, Dick is making repairs to the Cloister Towers. He then stops by the New York Museum and manages to get a date with Deborah. He takes her to a game at Yankee Stadium. It turns out her brother is a real-estate agent and Dick uses him to try to find a place to live by the Cloisters. After finding a new place to live, Dick studies the city layout so that he can know how to move around quickly on a motorcycle or other means of transportation. Seeing he needs to buy up more property in Manhattan, he faxes a list of buildings he'd like a subsidiary division of Wayne Enterprises to buy for him. When Bruce receives the fax, he checks out the locations of the buildings. Approving of the smart tactical move Dick made, Alfred fetches his checkbook. Working late, Dick is visited by Wally West. They catch up on what's been happening since Wally's disappeared and returned. They talk about friendship, Bart, Dick being a curator, fatherhood, and Dick's new actual interest in the museum. Flying on a glider, Nightwing catches up to Bruce's limo. He thanks him for buying the buildings. An alarm from one of his sensors goes off and he has to go to a cemetery in Gotham. He finds three costumed guys digging up the grave of what appears to be the KGBeast. Appearances "Freefall, Chapter Two" Individuals *Nightwing *Superman *Wildcat *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Flash *Green Lantern *Hawkman *Mister Terrific *Power Girl *Starman *Creighton Kendall Locations *Gotham City **Batcave *New York City Vehicles *Batmobile Category:Nightwing (Volume 2) Issues Category:Nightwing: Freefall Issues